


Je Veux Ta Pomme

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: After Discovery Area, Blow Job, Daft Punk and You, F/M, Funny, Horny, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, PURE SLASH, Pomme, Productor!Guy-Manuel, Pure sex, Sex, Sexuality, Slash, Song fic, Studio Recording, Sébastien Tellier - Freeform, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel is producing the album of Sebastien Tellier , Sexuality. And they need female orgasm sounds...That's when Guy-Manuel calls you to records those famous sounds.<br/>You accepted ...<br/>And then , Guy-Manuel got another idea...<br/>(Reader/Guy-Manuel )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guy-Manuel was behind, in front of a studio , in Paris .

''Perfect Sebastien , it was the last take and we will keep the rest for the demo. Now let's mix Pomme , shall we ? ''

Sebastien made a thums up at the studio and the french portuguese man smiled , replacing a falling brown lock of hair behind his ear. Of course , making music was nice , but he also liked to do side projects , just like Thomas , as producing soundtrack or albums He produced the abum of Sébastien Tellier, he had to be present to each recording. He helped Sebastian remix and had even made some parts. There was one piece to produce. Apple. Particularly sexual and intimate song, they needed shouts and moans of female orgasms. But where to find a woman willing to play the game? Guy-Manuel thought and thought ... Then ,  an idea came into his head. He checked in his contacts , trying to find the number. He selected the contact and called , a marvelously cheesy grin on his face. HIs blue deep eyes shining with delight . 

And it was the perfect opportunity to flirt with her ...

***

''OH MY GOD AND THEN , AND THEN WHAT DID HE SAID ???''

You were with your best friend Lina. Drinking a coffee ; you haven't see her for a while and she wanted to know about someone special ... you met at the bar yesterday. 

''Well...'' you said , flipping your (type of hair/color of hair ) back your shoulder ''Then he said , 'I'd like to meet you more ... What about sometime this  week.' And I was like : ' Of course , sounds good'' 

She giggled and squealed : 

''AND HE LEFT YOU LIKE THAT???''

You rolled your (color of eyes) eyes and whispered , hoping she wouldn't catch it : 

''AndThenHeKissedMe..''

She spitted out her latte and yelled : 

''WHAT ? '' 

You giggled , people were looking at her but she really didn't give a fuck. She was way too shocked and surprised to care about others. And that is what you loved about her .

Lina was gorgeous tall half-algerian half-french girl ; she had dark eyes brows , long curly brown luscious hair almost black , beautiful almond eyes and strong plumpy lips . Her face was delicate and femine and she was really tall . She was wearing a white and black stripped sweater and she was smiling of a cheesy maner right now : 

''So..let's be real , you had sex with him or nah ? ''

You blushed and punched her lightly : 

''Oh come on now , no ! Of course after , we had dates but ... it didn't went that far... But I think ... I think... I think I like him. Of course , I know he is , well busy , you  know . But he told me not to worry about it. That he can go on the street without being recognized.''

Lina smiled and winked : 

''Well come on ( your name ) , you deserve good sex after all ! I mean , it's not everyone who gets to fuck with daft...''

At that moment . Your phone rang. You checked to see who it was...

It was him.

You blushed and showed your phone to Lina. She started to squeal like a fangirl and motioned you to answer . You answered , trying to hide your shaking voice : 

''A-allo ''

''Hey ( your name ) I'm sorry , are you busy right now ?  ''

You looked at Lina who mouthed the words : 'SAY NO ! SAY NO! '

You noded and replied : 

''Non...why ? ''

Guy-Manuel cleared his voice and said  ;

''Well , I have something to ask you. I am producing an album. You know the one I told you about briefly. We need ... orgasm and fake moaning for a song. Since you are a student in theatre...Are you interested  ? ''

You gasped and giggled : 

''Of course ; I can do it . So when ....''

''Right now.''

You gasped : 

''Now ? ''

Lina covered her mouth with her hands , laughing : 

''Yes. See you soon , beautiful.''

And with that he hung up . 

Wait . Did he called you  beautiful.

Lina looked at you , laughing. You just said : 

''Well I have to go . Seems I have to fake orgasm sounds for Mr De Homem Christo...''

 


	2. Chapter 2

You were texting Lina all along . Guy-Manuel gave you the adress of the little studio located in Paris . Luckily it wasn't that far. You sighed and texted Lina , a bit nervous but really excited : 

 **YOU** : _Lina... I am tripping ; I think he is planning to ... move to the other step if you know what I mean..._

 **LINA** : _OMG ! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW IT WENT ! Apparently , french guys are small but they have big cocks ahahah :P_

 **YOU** : _LINA ! Oh my god. Ok.I'm at the studio...Ttyl_

 **LINA** : _K.Have fun with the robot , darling ;)_

You shoved your I phone in your purse and adjusted your heart shaped sunglasses , trying to feel confident. But your heart was racing. Whenever you were with him , you felt connected.  He liked (your favorite types of music ) and funk music , you liked it to . He liked ( your favorite movies) and Phantom of the Paradise jsut like you. All the (boys/girls)  before left you cold , not interested or just desesperate ; but this time it felt special. The way he talked. The way he seemed so shy in interview and rather talkative and passionate when he was with you . All these things were making your heart flutter just like you used to fangirl on bands. Oh god. But it was so more than that honestly. Words couldn't explain how Guy-Manuel made you feel. Everytime you saw him , you just wanted to shove your hand in his thick long beautiful brown hair forever and lie your head on his shoulder . He was such a sweet heart . Far from being cold , he just really hated morning interviews. 

He was totally your type. So cute and ... so attractive. You dreamed all night about him pinning you against the wall and ...

''Hi (your name ) ! Glad to see you , mademoiselle '' said Guy-Manuel , opening the door. He gave you two kisses on your cheek . You learned that it was how french people greet each other ; they did it all the time. You didn't said no to that ...especially when it was a cute hell handsome guy.

''Bonjour Guy-Man. So , you need orgasms sounds ? '' 

He laughed , as he closed the door behind her : 

''Yes , we've been working all day. We needed a women and well we think you would be great for this . '' 

You blushed and said : 

''Well . I think I am . ''

You heard a familiar voice in the studio . You smiled : 

''Oh Thomas is here ? ''

He smiled : 

''Yes, but Elodie is at Cannes for a film . ''

This is actually how you met Guy-Manuel ; you were doing a small figuration role in a movie where Elodie was playing ; despite  being younger than her , you met her around a coffee on the setting and you went good friend with her . You knew she was with Thomas and she talked a bit about Guy-Manuel and you went at a Thomas birthday and met Guy-Manuel . He was drinking alone and when your eyes met , he automatically went to you , and asked you if he could buy you a drink in a sloppy tipsy english.  

And you agreed to see him , more and more , until he asked you on a date. On many dates. And that what started as a simple crush grew to something more sexual and romantic. 

And here you were with him. Recording fake orgasms sounds.  You walked shyly behind him and you saw Thomas discussing , leaning on the door frame , biting his lips and looking at the mixing table. 

''Oui mais je dis juste que j'aurais enlever ce layer et j'aurais ajouter ce filtre. Mais bon vous faites ce que vous voulez avec les tracks , à la fin .  Même si j'aurais juste mis plus de basse Comme ça et...OH ! (Your name ) Hi ! I-I didn't saw you.''

You giggled as he went to kiss you on both of your cheek warmly , you did the same and said:

''Ouais apparently there is some sounds missing in the background.''

Thomas giggled and Guy-Manuel , coming back from the recording room who was seperated from the mixing room ,  pushed Thomas away , like a brother fighting :

''Don't tell me we should add more bass! ''

You looked at them and laughed , suddenly someone came out of the bathroom and said : 

''Did I heard the word 'ass' ? ''

They all laugh :

''Bass , Sébastien. Bass. Sébastien , let me introduce you  to our ''cumming girl '' . It's ( Your name ) she will graduate from the Paris Acting and Theatre Academy in June . She will be cumming for your song.''

You laughed : 

''Well I will try . But I'm good at this .''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel laughed and Sebastien shook your hand , kissing you on both cheeks , ''faire la bise'' like they said . : 

''Allo (Your Name ) I'm Sébastien Tellier , the singer . So we are ready to record those famous sounds. ''

Guy-Manuel noded and Thomas said :   
  
''I'll leave you. Ciao everyone. And add more bass.''

''NON , Non , Je crois que j'ai compris more ass . Tu veux plus de cul Thomas ?? '' shouted Guy-Manuel , laughing. 

Thomas laughed as he closed the door of the studio . Leaving you , Guy-Manuel and Sébastien.You smiled , shaking your head and laughing. Hell . They were nice and cool robots , after all.

***

''Ohhh ..Ohh-Oh...Mmh...N-Nahhhh...Oui..Ahhh.Arghhh..HAN ...Hannn...Awwww...Awwww...Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh.MMMM...I I no stop , I'm not feeling it .''

A sigh came into your earphones. You chew the inside of your cheek , pissed off. You are a far better actress than that. You were really mad. 

The voice of Sébastien :

''It wasn't that bad... It was good. I mean ok it's almost 6. Everyone is tired. I think we should call it off . Or maybe take a break ? I suggest you take a break and Guy-Manuel too.''

You noded , sighing : 

'' I'm sorry to be bad... I mean normally I ... I swear I'm good . ''

Guy-Manuel opened the door of the recording room : 

''Non that's ok. Let's take a break...''

He replaced a lock of your hair behind your ear sweetly. You smiled at him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes : 

''I can't say no when you look at me with these eyes.'' He giggled and Sébastien came and said : 

''Let's be back in one hour . Ok.''

''Ça marche ! '' said Guy-Manuel as Sébastien left . 

 Suddenly , when a dry sound followed the plaintive squeak of  the door , telling that you were now alone and that the door was locked , the mood totally changed and you realized  , as a matter of fact , that you were alone with him. Guy-Manuel sat on the little stool next to yours, thinking. Your gaze fell to him. His gaze caught you looking at him and  came back to yours  , with that hint of a grin hanging on his  lusciously  sulky  lips . You tried somehow to flee his steely gaze, but it was no use, of course. The ultimate weapon with him was that alluring look that you knew made fantasized many girls (not including fans ...) When Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo had his icy eyes on you , you were now the object of his attention ; and god knows that despite the fact the media depicted Guy-Manuel as carefree and lazy , he was in fact , really kind , and he cared about what interessed him ; the rest , he didn't really mind. But he loved investing himself ; he was a really passionate man and everything that was the center of his life , of his attention , deserved of him a rigorously dedicated investment and a considerable amount of the few time he had.

And of course now you were the center of his attention. You gulped , feeling a strange wave of heat gaining your heart  , making your blood boil under your skin. You looked at him as the overstrung tense feeling between you gained momentum with this awkard silence during which Guy-Manuel was observing you with not a single shadow of a smile. You couldn't really tell what was he thinking about . He wasn't even wearing his helmet ! But you knew he was thinking of something. And just that , made you feel insane ; you would melt at the next word he said , you would shiver at whatever would be his reaction. The silence made him look even more desirable and precious. In fact , if you had to choose one word to describe Mr.De Homem Christo , precious would be your answer right away. You stared into his eyes ,as not a single word was said , but so many things , however , were being meant.  How he was looking at him. And how you were looking back. A heart is so easy to shake up  with tumultuous passion that sometimes can start of such a simple thing. Like how Guy-Manuel shortly laughed , his lips curving into a smiles and his gaze sugestively shining. You couldn't help but look down , trying to catch your breathe . You felt your heart loosing it seriously , and you cursed him for giving up on you right now. 

But could you blame it , though ? 

He cleared his voice . You jolted silently and you looked directly at him. He was playing with his hand nervously. Like if he was about to drop some serious matter out of nowhere. And you weren't sure if you could absorb it if it was too much intense. He opened his mouth , attempting to talk and your heart stopped ; crap , he made you feel like if you were a 16th teen ! 

''What if I...''

Your eyes widened , what if he what .... WHAT IF HE WHAT...

''I ... What if I change the technique ...''

You frowned . Technique ? 

''For the fake orgasms sounds ? ''

Guy-Manuel noded and said with this how adorable hoarse tone : 

''Maybe you were just nervous , after all. Essaie encore . (Try again) ''

You wanted to place a word but he ran outside and came back a short minute later.  The music started to play in all the studio , this time , it wasn't just in your earphone. But...why ? He was really acting weird : 

''You're not checking out the console ? '' you asked , curious.

''No , not this time.'' he said , smiling. ''Please , start . And this time I want you to close your eyes and just feel the music. Give yourself to it .''

Give yourself to it , you repeated internally , closing your eyes in a sigh. You breathed and you kept your eyes wide shut , listenning carefully to the music  , like if she was taking control of you. Soon, you felt something  wrap  you all inside and outside out into sweetness and warmth. You groaned, eyes closedabandoning yourself to the embrace that took you slowly towards the greatest of pleasures.You tilted your head back , and you felt something smooth , silky , tickling your neck . Something long and soft. You sighed at the sensation of extreme sensuality and you arched your body. Something soft and warm ran on your back from your hips and stayed there , you shivered and you moaned. You felt something rubbing and moving on your butt . Something hard. You gasped , and you giggled . 

Suddenly , you remembered Guy-Manuel was here. It wasn't the music that was making you moan but...

You opened your eyes but Guy-Manuel saw you and , as fast as the lightening , ran up to your breast , squeezing them lightly and massaging them . You closed your eyes , giving yourself to him and to his music. Your body was his instrument. He could play you anytime. 

Guy-Manuel was breathing on your ear. Guy-Manuel was breathing on your neck. Guy-Manuel was everywhere. His expert hands making you shiver from side to side , running on a curve of  a breast or of a hips , and everytime , leaving you breatheless. He was , in that sense , teasing him because your crotch was heat up like a fire , begging for his divine fingers to relieve its painfull fever that started to spread up to your belly and your tighs. And as he was touching you , hugging you from behind his thin lips leaving hickeys and kisses on his way down to your shoulder , only then did you trully felt the strong sensuality of the song. It was like two body moving in each other in a same sultry movement . You moaned and suddenly , these moans of yours and the sighs of Guy-Manuel completed the song. Guy-Manuel begged you to go on , that it was excellent and you couldn't hold it back anymore , a strong and assumed : ''More..'' escaped your lips between two ''Ahhhh'' . He smiled and to the rythm of the music he  roamed his hands down your belly ,  playing childishly  the elastic of your pants , like if he was shy to get it in . You moaned and , satisfied with that reaction , he finally explored that velvet area of yours , gaining closer and closer to your entrance . He stopped , and  you felt his finger changing direction to go hit  this little pink flesh ball that just of  one rub , made you  cry of pleasure and of love.

''Ahhhh...Ahhh...Mmmm...'' was all you could say or more groaned while Guy-Manuel was rubbing and printing   fast circles on your clitoris frenetically  , as the music rocked yourselves to an extremely tense passion . You felt the pleasure invading yourself , you couldn't catch a breathe , your heart was beating way too fast for that , disturbed by the smooth  lips of Guy-Manuel that were sucking your neck and your nape , along with the beautiful oral caresses he was offering you now .

But it was the beginning.  

You moaned and he laughed devilishly , pushing two of his fingers inside you  , stealing at the same time  a loud moan from you . 

 ''You like it ? Come on , scream.''

''Guy-Manuel....Ohhh...''

''Louder  ! '' he ordered , adding one finger to the two already thrusting inside you.

''OHHHHHH. ''

''LOUDER ! '' he repeated , ectastic , your body limbly in his arms , to his mercy.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!.'' you screamed and moaned , the pleasure growing stronger and your respiration going faster . Faster , faster , faster. Don't stop , you moaned . 

''Not until the end of the song.'' he whispered as he  spread your legs on the stool. You gasped as he tool off your pants and your panties. You gasp and you held your breathe. Licking his lips  , he approached his face in between and then : 

''AH..AHHHH!!!'' 

You pushed his face closer , as he was eating you out passionately , sighing and growling as his licks went deeper . He sucked your clitoris and you moaned , your voice reaching the microphone in all its ectasy. You pinched your nipples , looking down at him pleasuring you , licking again  , making your face flustered and your forehead sweat. But it was nothing compared at how he could make you wet. You couldn't stop wiggling , the pleasure growing as much as his erection , you were so close.  Your heart was drumming. Your blood was tripping. Your body was quivering. More and more , everything became a hot mess of colors spinning and of carnal sounds , fleshly sounds that seemed a hymn to orgasm. You pushed his head and he added two fingers to his pleasuring technique and you threw your head back in an ultimate moan . You  felt the orgasm spreading like a tornado swirling inside your body along with a fire blasting below your belly and turning you to ashes. You gasped , stuttered his name twice and moaned , sighing of pleasure and satisfaction. The song finished and Guy-Manuel wiped his mouth , looking at you with a red face but satisfied eyes.

''You were amazing . And beautiful.''

You carressed his hair and giggled :

''With that , I guess you have enough material . ''

He stood up and sighed , hugging in his arms tenderly. Your heart was racing and you knew he heard it. He kissed your forehead and you knew it wasn't just a ''dating'' forehead kisses. No , it was more than that. 

''You always fill me up of all I need.''

You looked at him , gasping : 

''Oh , Guy-Manuel.''

He cupped your face and you were about to kiss him as you heard a voice from the speaker inside the recording room : 

''Guy...Guy-Man ? '' the voice of Sebastian said , embarassed but amused  '' Euuuuuuuuhhhhh.... I- I think we have a post-production  job to do all together.''

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS END :**

Since that day ... The passion between you two was somehow ... terribly strong.

''Ah...(Your name.) gasped Guy-Manuel with his french voice as you took all his cock in your mouth , happy to see him loosing control , looking at him like he did last time.

''Give yourself to me . '' you giggled , as he threw his head back . He  moaned and you spanked him , shouting : 

''Louder!''

He laughed and moaned louder  , playing with you ; that was almost an inside joke between you two .

Only then , you judged you were satisfied with that and you straddled him , rubbing his dick on your crotch.  A drop of sweat streamed down his dimples as you sat on him . The sound of you bouncing on him , him growling strongly and you moaning softly filled the quiet night of his luxuary loft . He came inside you and he hugged you tight as he gave his final thrust. You came just after and you lied your head on his shoulder.

''Do you really have to go ? '' you asked , as he was rubbing your back tenderly. 

'' Yes , it's really important . But remember I'm all yours tomorrow. ''

You smiled and giggled : 

''And Thomas.''

''He is with Elodie so I'm all alone for you .'' replied quietly  the musician ,  playing with a loose strand of your ( color of your hair ) hair .

***

You were walking  hand in hand  with an angel  down this charming Montmartre street . He took you to a park near the Sacré-Coeur  and you laughed at a joke he said , after you took a picture of ''French Condoms '' in that cheesy shop  you went for laughing at how ridiculuous french stereotypes were. Never did he was shy or afraid showing himself with you and you thanked that robot idea for that , enjoying every minute you could spend as a ''normal couple'' without the word '' Celebrity'' written in his face.  He was now your everything : your confident , your friend , your protector , your inspiration and ... your love. . Two days , after the studio thing , he confessed his love for you in front of the Eiffel Tower . He was now your boyfriend and your true love. Every moment with him was a pure happiness . You talked about your desire to have kids and a house to live and he admited that since Thomas was a father , why not him. You begged him for going to a record shop which made him more than happy and as you entered the shop , _Pomme_ was playing. You giggled and Guy-Manuel winked at you. When you two were done with your choices (The Isley Brothers , The Strokes and My Bloody Valentine for him with Mr. Oizo album for you )  , you passed to register cash . The cashier , a small blonde  girl a bit airhead , smiled at you :

''It's 15 euro ! Do you want a bag ? No . Ok. This song... This song have something special . When I listen to it , I want to give my body and my soul to music ; it's so orgasmic. I wonder who is the girl they used for the sounds.''

You giggled and you said :

'' Me either. But in my opinion you should try , once. Maybe you'll find the A-A-AHHnswer .''

And Guy-Manuel laughed as the cashier looked at you  , obviously not getting it . 

 

_**The End** _

_*moaning sounds in the background*_


End file.
